Stitched Shut
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: Because the ones who love you the most, are sometimes the ones who have the biggest secrets to hide.


**Stitched Shut**

The crying, screaming, and pleading. The voices echoed throughout the halls, making Alex cringe in disgust. Where was he? Why was he here? And most of all, where was the exit?

The voices slowly faded, and the sound of singing could be heard. The singer's voice sounded a bit familiar, though he couldn't place his finger on who it was. Taking a quick look around and still finding no exit, he decided to follow the guitar. Maybe this person could help?

After what seemed like forever of walking, Alex finally found the singer. A girl he was familiar with, though she looked different when she looked at him. Violet eyes instead of hazel, a stitched in smile, and she was holding a scalpel in one hand, and a needle with thread in the other. She was looming over a poor girl, who had her mouth stitched shut, and the skin to her face was missing. Alex couldn't grasp what was happened. This all made him sick.

"Alex!" squealed the girl, placing her items down and running over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and giving him a big hug.

"What... what are you doing?" he finally choked out, his dark eyes still admiring the crying male on the operating table.

"I'm hugging you!" she giggled, not understanding the question. Due to this answer, Alex only shook his head and pushed her away.

"I mean, what are you doing to that girl!" he asked, pointing over to the poor soul, a disgusted look upon his face. She looked back at her work, then back at the one in front of her.

"Oh, that! Well, I'm having fun!" she explained, clapping her hands with a large grin. "You want a go?"

"No! Jennifer, this is sick! What's wrong with you?!" he snapped, watching as her grin vanished and the look of hurt appeared in her eyes.

"Oh... I didn't know," she replied calmly, looking back at the female, before walking towards the table. "I guess there's no saving her, though. Might as well just get rid of her!" Giggling slightly, she snatched the scalpel right up and stabbed it into the teen's chest, her muffled cries nearly making Alex go deaf. Once more, she stabbed into her chest, making sure to puncture both lungs. Soon, the unknown girl ceased her screaming and went limp. With a laugh of victory, Jennifer turned around to face the Mexican standing behind her.

"Happy now?" she asked, putting her weapon down and putting her hands behind her back. Alex was speechless. He just stood there, mute and slightly trembling. She only huffed at his silence.

"It's never enough for anyone, is it?!" she snarled, glaring daggers at him. "I try to make everyone happy when they tell me something, and I only make things worse! What do you want from me, huh?!"

With her hands balled into tight fists, she rushed forward. She lunged at the boy, tackling him to the ground, her hands tightening around his throat. He gagged a bit, trying to throw her off, but she refused to go anywhere. She dug her nails into his throat, smiling as he started to cough and try to gasp for air.

"Sleep for me, maggot!" she hissed, her smile widening as his vision started to blur in and out. Soon, Alex found himself seeing nothing but darkness.

Alex soon opened his eyes, his throat in pain. He tried to move around, only to find himself bound to a chair. He coughed as he looked around, the light blinding him.

"Morning, Alex!" giggled Jennifer as she walked towards him, a hunting knife clenched in her hand. She stopped in front of him, bending down a bit so that they were eye level with each other. "How's your throat feeling?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Jennifer only smiled more.

"A lot of things," she replied, taking the knife and jabbing his arm a few times, making him wince in pain. "Ya know, I've always liked you Alex. I think it was because of that jacket you wore. You remember, right? The Slipknot one? Yeah, that one! I haven't met anyone who liked that band, so I already liked you from that! And then, I got this nice vibe from you," She stood up, walking around him, jabbing the knife into his back a couple more times, making him whimper. "And then, that day you spoke to me at the bus stop was when I found myself falling for you. Oh, what a wonderful that was. And this pain has only been getting stronger. So, I'll just get rid of you! Also because you've seen me kill someone."

Jennifer walked in front of him once more, looking down into his dark eyes. She smiled, before skipping out of the room. She soon returned with a large creature. It had black fur, a dark blue and red mask, and its tail was tipped dark red with a stripe about seven inches away.

"Alex, meet my dog, Rêve Baiseur!" she spoke, scratching the animal's chin. "Isn't he cute? Haha! Well, I suppose it's your time!"

She grabbed the back of his neck, tightening her grip and making him grit his teeth. He looked at the beast, fear in his eyes.

"Dammit, Jennifer! C'mon, let me go!" he spoke, shaking his head and trying to get out of her grip. She only giggled, refusing to let go.

"But, if I let you go, then you'll go to the police and tell on me," she replied, reaching over to grab her needle and thread. "And besides, this is much more fun! Though I'll miss you, there are always more people out there!"

Alex went to speak some more, much he just screamed in pain as the needle jabbed through his lips. Soon, his mouth was sewn shut, and he wasn't able to say a word.

"I really hate how everyone talks and begs before they die. It really is annoying," she sighed before she nodded towards Rêve Baiseur. With a smile, the beast raised its large paw, blood stained claws catching Alex's eyes before they sliced down towards him.

.-'XXX'-.

"Alex! Come on, wake up!" Alex's eyes shot open as he sat upright, looking over at the person who had spoken. Jennifer stood there, a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," he replied, grabbing his backpack and looking around. "Where is everyone?"

"Dude, I've been in here for like... five minutes trying to wake you up," she explained, pointing towards the clock. "Everyone's gone. So is Ms. Mar. It's lunch now."

"Oh, well thanks for waking me up." he said, smiling down at her. She happily returned it, nodding her head.

"Of course! I wasn't going to leave you in here!" she replied, waiting at the door for him. "You comin'? Or did you just waste my time waking you up?"

"No... no, I'm coming," He followed Jennifer out the door, and even to her locker in B-hall. "Hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah!" She smiled as she took off her jacket, throwing it into her locker and slamming it shut. "What's it about?"

"Um... do you like me?" he asked. Jennifer just stared at him, her face going red.

"I'm going to kill Jessica," she muttered, walking past Alex and exiting the hallway. "I'm going to kill her slowly and then hide her body in the slew."

"Hey, wait! You're not going to kill anyone, and I want a straight answer from you!" he called, chasing after her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here we go. Another nightmare. There are a few reasons why I keep writing these. **

**1.) I really like using Rêve Baiseur, and since he's the dream demon, I usually use him for only dreams.**

**2.) I really like writing nightmare stories. For some reason, it makes me happy! And since Rêve Baiseur is my... creation and I am his owner, I shall appear in every story!**

**3.) I know I should stop using Alex, but it's actually fun. Plus, he's the first person I think of when I need to use someone. **


End file.
